When The Seven Return (ONE SHOTS)
by foramulberrybush
Summary: The original Seven have settled down and are starting their (almost) normal lives. The legacy they left behind, however, is burdened upon their children. The second generation Seven must battle their way through various hardships and prove themselves worthy as the Second Generation Heroes of Olympus.
1. Intro

IN THIS CHAPTER (OUT OF THE SECOND-GENERATION SEVEN: _(age order) _

**Jack Son Jackson (16) **- Second generation Poseidon/Athena - firstborn for Percy and Annabeth

**Caleb Prior Grace (16) **- Second generation Jupiter/Aphrodite - firstborn for Jason and Piper

**Hazel Lancaster Grace (15) **- Second generation Jupiter/Aphrodite - secondborn for Jason and Piper

**Helena Esperanza Valdez (15) **- Second generation Hephaestus/Third generation Atlas - firstborn for Leo and Calypso

**John Green Grace (14) **- Second generation Jupiter/Aphrodite - thirdborn for Jason and Piper

**Silena Sally Jackson (14) **- Second generation Poseidon/Athena - secondborn for Percy and Annabeth

* * *

><p>"You, my dear brother, are late." Panting, Jack squinted upwards to be met by the disapproving face of his younger sister, Silena.<p>

"I'm not..." He inhaled deeply. "late. You're just early. Besides, I'm three years older than you. I get to be late whenever I want." He ignored Silena's snort and the way she pulled herself taller in the arrogant way their mother did sometimes. Instead, he focused on adjusting his uniform, the white cape with gold leather shoulder pads. His fingers brushed over the the owl and trident sewn on like a rare brand and frowned.

Jack Son Jackson. The name his father insisted he had after (supposedly) rolling around laughing and crying. Even at almost 26 his father had been incredibly immature. Everyone gushed over the fact that he was a splitting image of his father, the hero of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, favorite (or so his father announced jokingly) son of Poseidon, god of the sea and pretty much everything related with water. Having a famous dad in the hero section made everyone expect heroic things from him and his sister, which was horribly annoying at times. Chiron had made the children of the original Seven that had been born in Camp Half Blood camp leaders, because there was no other candidate. Which was about as great as a sea clam.

"Where _could _they possibly be? Have they forgotten we have a joint meeting with Camp Jupiter today?" Jack was thumped back into reality with his sister's irritated words.

"Relax. We're like, 500 hours early."

"We are not."

"Hate to break it to you sis, but we are." He smirked at her exaggerated huff accompanied by her trademark hair flip. Shaking her blonde hair aside, her green eyes brightened up.

"Thank the gods! There they are!"

"Oi! Jack-Son-the-Jackson! Silena Sally Son! Hey...!" A boy with rumpled blonde hair and a similar white cloak to what they were wearing hurtled towards them, breaking away from his siblings, who were, conveniently, taking their time to come over. Jack slapped the fourteen year old on the back, grinning widely.

"John Green! My man, you don't call to us like that unless you want us to start calling you Bacchus again." The boy winced, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh. Sorry. Your names are a stroke of fate, though. There were some new campers that kept staring at us and whispering about the fault in our somethings and die-virgin on the way here. Idiots. Our names... are normal right?" Jack smoothly ignored the first words and frowned.

"Hmmm... Yeah, I think they're normal enough. Might have been some changes in the mortal world though, who knows?" He peered over, watching his sister run towards a slightly older girl, a year Jack's junior and constantly lamenting the fact she wasn't sixteen yet. Amused, he watched as Silena berated her senior.

"Hazel Lancaster Grace! How could you be late?" She wrung her hands and stifled a protest as the tall brunette ruffled Silena's blonde locks with a twinkle in her practically glowing hazel colored eyes.

"Silena. It's okay. Chill. We're early. The eagles aren't here yet." Hazel slung her arm around Silena, acknowledging Jack with a grin and a salute. He returned the gesture and walked briskly over to the tall brown haired lad standing behind Hazel, glad someone his age was there.

"Caleb Prior Grace! Good to see you! It's been awhile, hasn't it? How are the temples in Camp Jupiter?" Jack nodded towards the bedsheet wrap-around Caleb wore with a thunderbolt and dove on his chest.

"Pretty good, I guess. Hadn't had too much to do since my dad took care of like, 90% of the temples. Got here a lot earlier to see you guys. Guess I'm a Jason Grace repeat huh? Not belonging in either but wanting to stay in Camp Half-blood." Caleb chuckled as Silena gave him a bear hug and high fived John, the only person in the close gang that was her age.

"Caleb! Good to see you! Is Haruka still okay?" Jack smiled. Silena was referring to Haruka, the daughter of ex-praetor Reyna ARA (short for avila ramirez-arellano). They'd hit it off exceptionally well at the start and were close pen-pals.

"Yep. She gave me a letter for you, by the way."

"Yes!" She graciously took the letter that Caleb held out and skipped back towards John and Hazel. Jack glanced around.

"Well. Since Caleb and Hazel came last, how about they clean up after today's meeting? We have cheese puffs today." He suggested with feigned authority, hands on hips as he playfully glared at the two siblings.

"What? We came earlier than Helena... Oh. Of _course _you won't assign her to clean up duty. Of _course." _Hazel snickered at the death glare Jack shot her, his face turning beet red. Silena laughing helplessly along with John, both receiving a slap up the head from Jack. Each. Twice. Caleb's grin widened to the point of it being ripped off his face before turning around to inspect their backs. A fold in his "bedsheet wrap-around" came loose as he pointed, tapping Jack furtively on the shoulder.

"Now look who's late." A panting fifteen year old dragged herself up the hill, groaning as she counted everyone who had gathered.

"Great. Late again. Do I have to take cleanup duty?" She ruffled her caramel curls in defeat before collapsing on top of Hazel.

"Well, aren't you a lucky girl, Helena Esperanza Valdez. Jack-son-the-Jackson here," John clapped Jack on the back. "has forced the burden on his supposedly close _friends, _my ever-so respected brother and sister." Jack shoved him, making John stumble away laughing in triumph and exchange a barely-controlled fist bump with a satisfied Caleb. Helena cracked a weak smile, oblivious to the evil smirks Silena was shooting Jack under her. She straightened up, shifting her heavy white cloak around, flipping open the fold that showed the flaming hammer and a island.

"Heads up!" Hazel's warning barely reached their ears before the six teenagers ducked with surprisingly fast reflexes. Jack covered the top of his head in his crouched-down position before a low flying eagle swooped down, the wind it left behind messing up his recently tamed hair. Sighing, he stood back up and smiled.

"They're here."

* * *

><p><strong>This one suddenly hit me one day, and I had SO MUCH FUN writing this. When I made the characters up, I imagined what the Seven might have been thinking when they named their children, and how both camps might have evolved. <strong>I also added a few... puns from other book series in their names, suiting each one.** I mean, seriously, Bacchus calls Jason "John Green" and Jason's surname _happens _to be "Grace" in "Hazel Grace". Coincidence?_ I don't think so. _As for Caleb, I called him that because Gus is basically Caleb (in movie format), so it makes a hell lot of sense of Hazel and Caleb have a brother-sister relationship, just like the movies but crossover style. **

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed reading that, (I was **so **conflicted if I should release Snow's Angel first or this first) because I sure had the best time every writing this. Oh gods this was great. **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and PLEASE review this one! (This is my most cherished idea, and it means a lot to me that people try reading it. Love you guys!)**

**PS I spent like a hour on the cover. Dear lord. **


	2. The Fault In Our Graces

**From the Notes of John Green Grace**

This is the true story of "Hazel Grace Lancaster". I am John Green Grace, son of Piper McLean and Jason Grace. You might know me as my pen name, John Green. And this, right here, is not mine, but her story.

My sister's story.

Not "Hazel Grace Lancaster".

It was really "Hazel Lancaster Grace".

* * *

><p>At first, she was just sick.<p>

Very, very sick. She had this type of mythical illness nobody had in a thousand years. That's why my mother and father were so worried. We hid it from everyone. Even from our friends/family, the Jacksons, the Valdez's, and the Zhangs. We pretended everything was fine. We carried on living camp life happily. Hazel hid her pain from everyone, and that's what broke my heart most. All my friends thought I was just a crybaby in my early teen years.

That's not true.

Did they know how much it hurt, how much it pained me, even when I was a mere child, to watch my sister, my bubbly sister on the outside, cry and gasp from the pain indoors?

Did they know how much it killed me to only be able to watch, and never be able to help her?

I loved writing. I always have. Beauty and love come in many forms, and being the grandson of the goddess of love and beauty, I wanted to show both through my passion. I wanted to release my pain through a private novel about my sister's life. Her true suffering, her true love life, but with a twist.

After all, I couldn't write everything in the true light, about her being a demigod, about her pretending to be okay outside.

Hazel was pretty. Of course she was. Our parents were as good looking as anything. She was loved by everyone, and she was my best friend. She looked over me, even when sometimes she couldn't because of her suffering. During a winter break, my parents sent her to a mortal "support group", where she met Augustus.

Augustus... I thank the gods everyday she met him. He gave her true happiness, even until the day he died. I'd never seen Hazel so lovestruck, her dreamy smile seemed to stave off all the pain. She loved the stars, she adored them. They were practically her soul, and she spent hours just watching them move excruciatingly slowly across the black velvet we call the night sky.

So that's how I wrote it. "The Fault in Our Stars", the story of a pained demigod and a suffering mortal, each of them the other's light in the harrowing tunnel that was their future. We never imagined Gus would die. He seemed so healthy, so cheerful. He kept repeating how God had saved him, which was funny at the time, especially since we knew it was supposed to be "The gods". But it turns out he was a replica of my sister.

Pretending to be fine, pretending there was no pain.

Pretending everything was alright.

Pretending...

Pretending we could live forever with the power of love.

* * *

><p><strong>All references towards The Fault In Our Stars is copyrighted for John Green. I own nothing except the general concept of this short one shot. \<strong>

**This one was the most heartwrenching to write, because I could relate with "John Grace" so much it's depressing. But that's not what I wrote this for. I didn't write this for myself. **

**I wrote it for all of you out there who can relate with me. **

**May the gods bless you all. **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/PM me/and review this stuff **


	3. SPECIAL: Nico's Diary

Dear diary,

As expected from a doctor, Will Solace noticed me suffering, and suggested I start something as cliche as a diary. He said it'd relieve some of the psychological pain I felt.

Psychological pain.

I guess that's one way to put it.

Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Silena... She's a splitting image of Bianca. Bianca with blonde hair and sea-green eyes. She acts like her, she talks like her... Will noticed this too, and even had to nerve to joke about her being my daughter. He'd known Bianca through the spat between the Hunters of Artemis and the Apollo cabin all those years ago, and he'd been the first to remark on the similarity between Silena Jackson and "one of them hunters".

When she looks at me... When she calls me Uncle Nico and hugs me when she meets me... It hurts.

It hurts like hell.

And believe me, if someone knows what hurting in hell feels like, it's me.

She acts so much like Bianca. When she stuffs her hair into a cap and wears sunglasses, it's like Bianca was reborn all over again. I gave her an olive coloured beanie for her birthday, just to see.

Just one more time.

I want to see Bianca one more time.

Even if it's only through a girl born from the union between a man who I liked and a woman who everyone had assumed I had a crush on.

Now she wears it almost everyday.

Now I wish I hadn't given it to her.

I just...

The pain.

It hurts.

I think I need medication.

* * *

><p><strong>This one is from my headcanon concerning Bianca finally reborn through a bond Nico was once part of. I've known a lot of pain in my life, and I've decided I wanted to portray that pain through a way I could relate to. <strong>

**We can't choose not to suffer in our lifetimes. **

**But we can choose who gets to make us suffer. **

**So love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/review this/and PM me. **

**And a extra message for those who go through a similar sort of pain as I do, **

**I can relate. **

**Even if it's just a little. **

**So speak up. **

**You have a voice. **

**Use it. **


End file.
